Four Years
by otomemiyakatsumi331
Summary: High school is like a little world of it's own complete with loners and socialites, celebrities and unknowns. All have their own problems and inner demons. This story delves into each of their struggles. A/A, Dom/Mal, Robert/Eames.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another Inception Fanfic, this time set in high school. I've read several like it and I got inspired to write one of my own. Pairings are Dom/Mal, Arthur/Ariadne and possibly Robert/Eames. Please divulge your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Nolan; therefore I do not own Inception.**

**Ariadne:**

Ariadne walked into Page High School with a whirl of emotions running in her head. How could her peers look so uninterested? Surely they had to be as excited as she was! She glanced briefly at her schedule before setting off for the first class of the day: Physics.

Her friend Rebecca waved wildly from across the room, causing Ariadne to laugh. Rebecca had always been crazy and it appeared that high school had only multiplied the effects.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad we have a class together!" she shouted.

"Yeah, definitely. Although it's not so unusual with a school this small." Ariadne studied the people in class. An Asian kid wearing a sweater vest sat right at the front of the classroom. Next to him was a boy wearing dress pants and a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and behind both of them lounged a boy with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Put that away Eames," the teacher ordered as he strode into the classroom. Ariadne liked him immediately (the teacher not Eames), he had wispy white hair and crinkled eyes.

"Good morning everyone, for those of you who don't know my name is Miles Cotillard. You can call me just Miles. In this class we're going to get more into the math of physics than we have before. Now, before you start asking where you'll ever use this, can someone give me an example of where you might use physics?" Ariadne tremblingly raised her hand.

"Yes? You in the scarf there."

"Don't architects have to use physics a lot?"

"Yes. That's a very good example; architects use physics all the time…"

**Dom:**

"_So who are we sitting with at lunch?"_

Mal's loopy cursive writing stood in contrast to Dom's own small, messy letters. He scrawled back a reply and handed the sheet to her. They were exchanging notes while Mrs. Peter gave her long-winded speech to the freshmen about what they were going to do this year. Dom had heard it each of the three years before and didn't need to hear it again.

"_Can I come over today? Dad and I had another fight."_

Dom shot her a sympathetic glance before replying that of course she could.

"_Thanks! I love you."_

"_I love you too.__"_

The bell rang then, cutting their written conversation short. Mrs. Peter dismissed them to lunch and Dom walked Mal to her locker.

"What did you and your dad fight about this time?"

"He told me to 'Make sure I keep those grades up' and when I told him that it was only the beginning of the year he exploded saying that I didn't care about my education and he called me an ingrate. It's like he cares more about my grades than he cares about me!" Dom hugged her and she sighed against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

**Ariadne:**

Ariadne looked all around the small lunchroom. There were only two lunch periods a day with all the grades mixed together. She spotted her friends at a table by the door, they beckoned to her. She joined them and studied all the other lunch tables.

There was a table full of laughing twelfth graders; they all looked like models for what "good high school students" were supposed to be. She spotted the trio from her physics class sitting by that nice kid, Yusuf, from P.E. At another table was what had to be the football team and the cheerleaders. There were a couple other tables of freshmen like her and about three tables with mixed grades sitting in them. Then Ariadne saw one last table in the corner with a boy sitting all alone. He had dark hair that flopped onto his forehead and wore plain black jeans with a white shirt. Ariadne could tell that he was listening to an IPod. Why was he sitting by himself?

"Who're you looking at?" Jackie asked. Following Ariadne's gaze she noticed him.

"Oh, I heard about him. My brother told me that his name's Arthur Haynsworth. Apparently he never talks to anyone and always sits alone. Weird right?"

"What grade is he in?" Ariadne asked, still staring.

"He's only a sophomore," she whispered like it was a big secret, "Why? Have you got a crush on him? Ooooooh!" All her friends began to tease her and she had to shove a few of them to make them stop.

"No! I was just curious because he's sitting all alone." Secretly though, she thought he was pretty attractive. Ariadne turned back to her friends and tried to get her mind off him, but at the end of lunch, Arthur was still in her thoughts.

**Ariadne & Arthur:**

Ariadne noticed the poster for the architecture club on her way out of the lunchroom. She studied it with a bright look on her face and signed her name on the bottom. Then she and her friends continued to their classes.

Arthur sauntered out of the lunchroom after everyone else. He caught sight of the sign and moved closer to investigate. After a moment of debate he added his signature to the list. Then he slunk off to his next class.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read! I'll try to update soon and don't totally kill me if I don't. My life is kind of hectic. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism if you'd be willing to share. See you next chapter!**


	2. After the Bell

**Eames:**

The day passed by in a blur for Eames. He didn't hear anything the teachers said-nor did he care- all he wanted was for the final bell to ring.

"See you," Robert called over his shoulder as the bell finally rang. Eames waited a beat until he was sure Robert was down the hall, then he stole off to the auditorium.

None of his friends could know where he was going. It was too embarrassing.

"Good afternoon!" Mr. Miller said in a sing-song voice. Eames nodded a brief hello before taking a seat. He studied the script they'd gotten: Spam-a-lot. Eames held back a snicker at the dramatic choice for the day.

Mr. Miller looked exceedingly pleased that he had attendees and he clapped his hands together.

"We'll begin soon, let's wait a few more minutes for any stragglers."

The assembly nodded their general assent and settled down in their seats. Some flipped through the script, while others talked quietly amongst themselves. Sure enough, a few last minute thespians did walk in and hurried to their seats. Eames turned and his eyes bugged out because Robert was walking through the door.

"I didn't know you acted," Robert said nonchalantly as he sat down next to Eames.

"I could say the same to you…" Eames mumbled. Then Mr. Miller started the play and Eames forgot everything. The entire world was perfect for that one hour when Eames got to be someone else, someone who didn't have his cares. After all, Eames was at his best when he wasn't himself.

**Ariadne & Arthur:**

The atmosphere in Miles' room was quiet but excited. A group of eleventh and twelfth graders sat in the front of the room and Arthur sat alone in the back. Ariadne walked in just before Mr. Carr and took a seat halfway between the big group and Arthur.

"Welcome everyone," Miles said and silence fell over the group. Miles wasn't a very loud man, but something about his voice made you stop and listen.

"What is architecture?" he continued softly, "Architecture is creating structures- most people would say- but it's really so much more than that. It's creating a place to work, a place to eat, a place to live in a way that's both practical and aesthetically pleasing." The entire class was hanging on his every word.

"Now, who can tell me what the most important objective is in architecture?" Several hands went up, including Ariadne's.

"Yes Miss Castellanos?"

"The most important thing is to build something that stays within budget and meets the requirements," she replied, reciting her answer as if she was reading it from a textbook.

"Exactly," Miles said, nodding approvingly, "Now, today I want you to make sketches." He handed out a sheet telling the budget and requirements. Everyone bent over their papers and started to scribble furiously. The cost of materials was ridiculous and many students let out groans.

Thirty minutes later, Arthur handed his paper in. A moment after that Ariadne turned hers in, but the rest of the class continued to draw for five more minutes. It only took Miles a few minutes to go through all the sketches.

He cleared his throat and everyone immediately looked up.

"All of these are very good. The most cost-efficient, by far, was Mr. Haynsworth's, but in my opinion the best design overall was Ms. Castellanos's. Even if it did show a complete disregard for budget." He made his last comment with a twinkle in his eye, but Ariadne still felt her cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

"Ah, we're out of time today so I will see everyone at our next meeting, if not sooner."

The students filed out of the room, all chatting. Arthur watched Ariadne with his serious gaze as she left the building.

**Dom:**

Dom and Mal walked to his house after school ended. They gossiped about all of their mutual friends and about other people they knew. Dom was happy to see Mal looking so happy, he knew that she was worried about her father.

"Hey mom!" he called brightly as he walked through the front door.

"Hi," she yelled from her studio, "How was your day?"

"Fine," he replied, and to Mal he said, "C'mon."

They climbed the several sets of stairs to his bedroom on the third floor. They studied French together for a half an hour, then Mal pulled out her "totem", as she called it. It was a little metal top, like a child's toy, and she always carried it with her. Whenever she was upset she would take it out and fidget with it.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked gently.

"I…I'm really worried about my dad. He and I have been arguing so much lately and I just don't know what to do…" she trailed off with tears shining in her eyes. Dom held her close and she cried into his shoulder. He hated feeling so unable to help her, he wished he could make all her troubles go away.

"Don't worry, things always get worse before they get better," he said. He wished that she wouldn't cry.

After a long while she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, but thankfully dry.

"I'm sorry," she tried to apologize, but Dom stopped her with a kiss.

**Arthur:**

"What the hell took you so long?" Arthur's mother snapped.

"I had to stay after school for something," he replied testily. She snorted in contempt, and Arthur hated the condescending look in her eyes.  
>"Starting fights more likely." Arthur glared at her but kept his temper in check.<p>

"Don't you dare look at me that way!" she screamed at him, "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Arthur bristled at the mention of perfect, amazing, goody-two-shoes, Levitt. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and he exploded at her.

"I bet you wish that! Well here's a news flash for you: I'm not Levitt! I'm me and you should just fucking accept it already!" Then he turned on his heel and stormed off to his room, not caring what his mother yelled after him.

In the safety of his room he furiously punched a wall, earning himself a set of bruised knuckles. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and suppressing screams, Arthur felt the anger drain away to be replaced by loneliness. He took his guitar carefully out of its case and plugged it into the amp. He let the music pound through him as he tried to push away the suffocating emotions.

There was no one for him and nobody cared. Why would they? He was just another angry teenager. Music was his only escape, his only way to forget. When he played his guitar, he could imagine that he was wanted, that he could make a difference.

**Robert:**

Robert sat down and dutifully began his homework. The euphoria left over from drama club was beginning to fade, and he glared around in distaste. Even after living here for three years the room still felt foreign.

The intercom on the wall buzzed, signaling that his father wanted to talk to him. Robert pressed the button.

"Come into my study Robert," his father's stern voice echoed through the speaker. Robert wondered what he'd done wrong now.

"I'm having some important people over tomorrow, and I need you to…"

"You need me to be out of the house right?" Robert interrupted.

"Yes. This is a very important meeting for Fischer-Marlowe."

"I know. You don't have to explain. I'll be out of your way tomorrow so stop lecturing me." Then he spun around and left his father's office. Why did his father act like he didn't understand anything about the business? After all, Robert was going to inherit the company someday.

In his room, Robert picked up his phone and selected Eames's number.

"Yeah?"

"I need to come over tomorrow," Robert said stiffly.

"Why?"

"My asshole father kicked me out for the afternoon. Apparently he's having _some important people over_. Fucking bastard."

"Brilliant. I don't care, as long as you don't mind if my slut mother brings home some random dude."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow."

Eames. Robert had been surprised, to say the least, when he saw Eames at drama club. Robert wondered if all his assumptions about Eames were wrong. Perhaps Eames wasn't the tough guy he pretended to be.


	3. Discoveries

**A/N: Hi everyone, and I am so sorry about not updating sooner. My life for the past month has been utterly hectic and I just couldn't find the time to post. I hope you'll forgive me and still read the story, since I finally put in some Arthur/Ariadne interaction for all you fans! We also get our first taste from Mal's perspective in this chapter. Okay, I'll stop putting in spoilers for you and actually let you read!**

**Mal:**

Mal walked into school late for the first time in her life. Normally she would be upset about it but today she just didn't have enough energy to care. Even her spinning top, clutched tightly in her fist, didn't help. She and her father had fought again that morning. This time it was over Dom.

"Why were you out so late last night?"

"I was studying with Dom," she'd replied testily.

"You spend too much time with him. He's a bad influence."

"A bad influence?" she'd repeated, "What's wrong with you? A few weeks ago he was always welcome here, you loved him like a son! Now he's a 'bad influence'? What's happened to my father?" He had looked at her furiously and she'd thought that he would slap her. Then he let out a breath and the look in his eyes turned cold.

"You argue for him now, but wait. Don't come crying to me when he gets you pregnant. You're a disgrace." Then he'd turned on his heel and left. The words had hit her like an icy bucket of water and she'd felt sick to her stomach. She'd run to the bathroom and thrown up and cried in her room until she was completely exhausted.

Now she was dutifully here at school, looking mostly presentable. In the English classroom she made her way to her seat feeling her classmate's eyes on her especially Dom's. His look asked a million questions and right now she couldn't answer any of them. She began to wish that she'd just stayed home.

**Dom:**

Dom hadn't believed it when the bell rang and Mal wasn't there. One minute… two minutes… three minutes… no sign of her. Only after half of the period had gone by did she show up. Dom was boggled; he had never known Mal to be late once for the four years he'd known her. Her big, brown eyes looked sad and tired and his confusion immediately switched to concern. Had she and Miles had another argument? What was wrong? She avoided his gaze which only served to turn his paranoia up another notch. Dom knew he had to help Mal but he didn't know how.

**Ariadne:**

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to sit somewhere else today," Ariadne said and was greeted with shocked silence.

"Why?" someone finally asked.

"Um, I need to talk to someone," she muttered, feeling heat come to her cheeks. She could feel their gazes on her and the whispers start as she walked to the opposite corner of the lunch room.

"Can I join you?" she tentatively asked Arthur when she reached his table. He shrugged and didn't make any comment so she sat down next to him and started on her lunch.

He broke the silence first. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was curious why you sit all alone."

He shrugged dejectedly. "No one I wanted to sit with, I guess."

"What junior high did you go to?"

"Gordon."

"Do you take a language?"

"French."

She continued to interrogate him through the lunch period and he always answered in the shortest way possible. Despite his blunt answers she learned that they had a lot in common: a love of architecture, a love of music, French, and a hatred of English class.

"What is your family like?" He tensed and fixed her with his even gaze. It was the first time he'd looked directly at her and she froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't. Ask. About. My. Family." Ariadne hid behind her hair and returned to her lunch. Even though his outburst had scared her, she was intrigued. What was so horrible about his family? She didn't even have one and she was curious about other people's.

"I'm sorry," he said unexpectedly, causing Ariadne to turn in surprise at his sudden attitude change, "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"That's alright," Ariadne replied. He didn't offer any explanation though and she sat back, pondering.

Her conversation (if you could even call it that) with Arthur had satisfied some of her curiosity, but had opened up a whole new realm of questions. This boy was a puzzle. Who was he? Why was he always alone? What happened with his family? Ariadne didn't know the answers, but she was determined to find out.

**Robert:**

"Look, the lone star has finally found someone worthy of sitting with him. I think he's trying to hit it off with the freshie," Eames snickered. Saito only looked up for a moment before sticking his nose back into his book. Robert didn't even spare it a glance. He had been observing Eames all day and had noticed something very interesting. Whenever Eames talked to someone he acted like usual; rowdy, loud, crass and arrogant. But when he thought no one was watching he became quiet and pensive. He almost seemed more intelligent. And even though he didn't pay attention in classes, Eames didn't just stare off into space. He was thinking; Robert could tell. He often had the expression himself- Eames always told him that he looked stoned when he did that.

Teachers all assumed that Eames was dumb and uncaring so they didn't waste any energy with him. Actually there was brilliance there- buried under rudeness and over-confidence. The only thing Robert wondered now was why Eames tried to hide his smarts in the first place. He resolved to ask Eames about it in the afternoon.

**Eames:**

Once when he was young, Eames had asked his mother why he had to go to school.

"So you can learn," she'd dutifully replied, but without enthusiasm.

"But why do I have to learn?" he'd insisted.

His mother had sighed and taken him by the shoulders, "Because when we learn we know what to do when we get older." Eames's young face wore a bemused look.

"But what they teach us in school doesn't tell us what to do when we get older."

"Well," his mother said with false bravado, "You've got to stick it in your head anyway because it's important!"

"But Mommy, it doesn't stick in my head. There are too many other people in my head distracting me."

Now Eames didn't even try in school. He got good enough grades to pass with D's and he coasted through school. He just didn't really care for the things they talked about in school. He wished that his mother would let him go to an arts school or something so he could work on acting instead of stupid physics and pre-calculus. The sound of his name brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Eames, could you tell me the answer?"

"What?" They were in biology and the teacher was quizzing the class on the classes of living things.

"Can you tell me what the five kingdoms are?"

Without thinking Eames listed them off easily. "Animalia, Plantae, Fungi, Protista, and Monera."

"That's right," said the teacher with a tone of surprise. He could see Saito gawking at him and Robert was staring too. However, Robert's face bore a look of triumph. Strange. Eames pushed himself lower in his seat and glared at the art of students before him engraved in the desk. Where had that come from? Eames was unsettled to say the least by his remembering useless facts. Was he going to become like Saito and Robert?

**P.S: Thanks for reading and as always reviews are always appreciated!**

**LizzyAnne3516**


End file.
